


Warm and Cold

by igottoomuchwriting



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chili Cheese, Cold, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Oops, Snuggling, This isn't the best it could be, chili - Freeform, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igottoomuchwriting/pseuds/igottoomuchwriting
Summary: What happened to the heater?





	Warm and Cold

Of course this happened. Why wouldn’t it happen? With Jeremy’s luck, he’s surprised it hasn’t happened  _ sooner _ .

It was the middle of December of his third year of college, with him and Michael living together in an apartment. They had both been able to figure out how to juggle school, work, and a relationship, so they decided to take the next step - moving in together. 

Now, they don’t have the  _ best  _ apartment, but it works for them. They can afford it, as well as close to campus and their jobs. 

With how cheap it was, it surprises that it took this long  _ for the fucking heating to break _ .

Jeremy was huddled in their living room under three blankets, as well as fuzzy pants and one of Michael’s sweatshirts. He decided that he was going to watch some Netflix on his computer, but when they heating went out hours ago, he has been doing nothing but suffering. He couldn’t figure out if it was something to do with the building, or if they had forgotten to pay a bill, but he didn’t feel like leaving his cocoon to find someone to ask.

Jeremy turned his head when he heard the door unlocking and saw Michael running in, hoodie covered in snow and face red from the cold. Jeremy contemplated if he should get up and greet him, but decided against it.

“Holy shit, why is it so cold in here?” Michael asked as he shut the door. Jeremy shrugged to the best of his ability.

“The heating went out.” Michael’s confusion seemed to strengthen. He pulled out his phone, mumbling about how “he swore that he played the heating bill, didn’t he?”. They sat in silence as Michael read something on his phone, until the silence was broke with a groan.

“What is it?” Jeremy asked. 

Michael sighed and took of his shoes, shaking his head. “I just got an email that the apartment heating system is down for some apartments.” He looked up at Jeremy with a look of annoyance. “They can’t do that. And they have to legally provide us with heat! It’s a human necessity!”

“Actually,” Jeremy mumbled, “the only necessities human need are food, water, clothes, and shelter. We have all those.” Michael rolled his eyes. 

“Alright, Mr. Human Behavior and Psychology Major.”

“That’s not apart of my major, Michael. It’s common knowledge.”

“Oh, shut up,” Michael joked. Jeremy rolled his eyes and buried further into his cocoon.

“Are you going to go ask someone what's going on?”

“Nah,” Michael shrugged. He took off his hoodie and hung it up in the closet, then proceeded to move into the kitchen. “They’ll send an email when it’s fixed. And besides, we aren’t gonna die from the lack of heat.”

“Speak for yourself!” Michael’s laughter filled the small space, and the two college students went back to their own thing. 

Jeremy figured he should turn on something for the both of them to watch. Since Michael will probably warm up some leftovers for dinner, it won’t be that long until he joins his boyfriend in the living room.

Half way through an episode of  _ Brain Games,  _ Michael walked in carrying two bowls of chili.

“Does mine have cheese?” Jeremy asked as he scooted over to make room for his boyfriend. 

Michael nodded his head. “Cheese in the middle and on top, just how you like it.” Jeremy undug his hands from the cocoon of blankets and smiled.

“Thanks Mikey.” Michael nodded his head and pulled one of the blankets off of Jeremy to use for himself. 

Two hours later, they had finished their chili and were halfway through another episode. Jeremy looked down when he felt Michael fall on his shoulder and wrap his arms around him.

“What are you doing?” Jeremy asked. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Kinda, yeah,” Michael mumbled. “But you’re warm.”

“I’m pretty fucking cold, Michael.”

“Mmm,” Michael hummed. He snuggled further into Jeremy and closed his eyes. “Nah. You’re pretty warm. S’great for cuddling.”

Jeremy watched in amusement. Today had been a really hectic day for Michael. He was just supposed to have class, then come home and relax, but his boss had called him in because they were short people. It was a long day of him trying to go from work, to class, back to work, then come here and make dinner. Jeremy is surprised he hadn’t passed out sooner. 

He placed a kiss on Michael’s forehead and continued to watch Netflix.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I had an idea then I just changed it and this one is shittier but i'm lazy and really don't wanna re write it. I'm a better writer than this, I swear.  
> If you have any prompts for Boyf riends, please tell me. I can only think of some for RichJake.  
> (also AO3 keeps saying this story needs to be more than 10 characters long and I am very confused)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! (you can send messages to me on there too): igottoomuchwriting


End file.
